Print curing apparatus, comprising a housing containing an ultraviolet (UV) source arranged to direct UV radiation onto a substrate, to cure ink are well-known. Traditionally UV curing apparatus comprise a UV lamp, such as a mercury arc UV lamp, which produces UV radiation by generating an electric arc inside an ionized gas chamber. Recent improvements in UV curing technology have included the use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) to emit radiation in the UV spectrum. The use of LED technology in print curing offers improvements in energy efficiency, such that LED print curing technology is more environmentally friendly. The energy efficiency of LED print curing apparatus is also further improved because the burden of cooling the apparatus is reduced. It is also possible to print on a greater variety of materials using LED technology and have better control of the desired geometry of the print curing area.
However, there are perceived disadvantages for users considering installing LED print curing apparatus. The capital investment in replacing UV arc systems with LED apparatus is in addition to the increased cost of spare parts. The cost and complexity in replacing arc lamp devices with LED devices is exacerbated by the different power requirements between the two UV sources. Traditional arc lamp print curing arrays require an AC power source and a high voltage ignition. The high voltage ignition is required to ignite the arc after which discharge can be maintained at a lower voltage. LED print curing arrays require a DC power source without requiring a high voltage ignition. The applicant has identified that each technology is better suited to different print applications; both in terms of the ink to be cured and the market for the printed end result.